Home
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life. It’s like I just stepped outside when everything was going right.


_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

_Home: Michael Bublé_

"It's Mr. Stan…he's dead."

Those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head. Her husband was actually gone. She was in complete shock. Sure, she was in the middle of divorcing him, but she still loved him. He's the one that practically threw her out the window by having an affair. She was still furious but that didn't keep her sadness from going away. Her husband was her rock. It didn't matter where he was or if it was an important business meeting, he would come home if she needed him. Well, he used to. But then he became distant and got himself in jail and it all went downhill from there. She may have been happy that she got everything; the house, the money, the limo, maids, butler, chef, pharmacist, etc. but she still felt that a huge part of her heart was gone because her loving husband was no longer there to fill it.

After the funeral and the yacht trip, she secluded herself in her bedroom for days. Only Rosie could go in and out which deeply concerned her friends. She helped Jack and Will by telling them what really happened on the boat, but other than that, people hadn't seen her in days. They grew angry because she wouldn't let them help her so they stopped calling and checking up.

When Karen did feel better, she immediately called Grace and said she would be in at work the next morning. Grace wasn't too thrilled and Karen could tell, but she went to work anyway. Grace ignored her the whole day but asked Karen in a monotone voice if she wanted to have dinner with her at Will's. Karen accepted with a smile that Grace didn't return.

At dinner, it was very quiet. Jack was there but he wouldn't even glance at Karen. Will enjoyed the peace and ate happily and Grace just ate like she usually did. Karen sort of picked at her food and stared at her plate; she hadn't been eating lately and it was starting to show. When dinner was done, the group went their separate ways. Will cleaned up, Grace went to her bedroom, and Jack went to his apartment. Karen awkwardly stood in the living room for a few minutes before leaving. She didn't understand why her friends were ignoring her. Couldn't they just leave her be for a while and respect that she just needed some alone time? For God sakes, her husband had just died.

'Crap.' She thought. There she goes thinking about her damn husband again. Sighing, she left the elevator and went home.

Will, Grace, and Jack avoided Karen for a long time and she became more and more upset every day. It was a cold night in November when Karen grabbed her long black trench coat, gloves, scarf, and purse and went on a walk. She ended up at Central Park on a bench, watching the few stars in the sky. She was there for a few minutes before she got up and started walking again. She thought about her friends. 'Why wouldn't they understand? I do need them, and they aren't noticing the signs.' She was depressed, she needed help, and soon. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about how lonely she really was. No one loved her anymore. A few drops of rain began to fall from the sky and then it poured. She saw a familiar building and ran inside. Not planning on going back outside soon, she just took the elevator up to the 9th floor. When she got there, she exited the elevator and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and a recently woken up Jack stood before her in duck pajamas.

"Karen?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Her makeup was streaked down her face, she was crying, and soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She sobbed. "I shouldn't have excluded you. You, Grace, and Will are my best friends and I do need you. I need you three more than anything. I know it took me a while to realize it, but please don't hate me anymore. Please."

With that being said, she collapsed to the ground and continued to weep, repeating "I'm sorry" and "I need you" over and over.

"Karen," He began as he leaned down and picked her up. He closed the door with his foot and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I could never, ever hate you. You're my Karebear and I'm your Poodle, remember? Come here." He hugged her as she cried on his shoulder.

When she finally stopped she looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you must be freezing. Let's get you out of these clothes and into some warm ones."

He undressed her in the bathroom and hung all of her clothes up to dry. When he finally looked at her to hand her his t-shirt he gasped.

"Karen Lea Walker, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

She didn't look at him as she put her shirt on. She was very boney and pale. "Ummm…only two…or maybe three days." She said quietly.

"Karen, you can't survive on pills and alcohol. You need nutrients and solid foods. You're going to kill yourself."

She just nodded and put on the sweat pants that he handed her. They have all been giving her that speech for years and she was finally getting the concept of it. They blow dried her hair and wiped the makeup from her face. Finally, they were back in the bedroom on top of the covers on his warm bed. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of his steady heart beat as he played with her soft curls. Getting an idea, he began humming and then sang in her ear.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

She didn't look at him, but just held him tighter and closed her eyes.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
that's bursting into life

She sighed and finally looked at him as he continued to sing in a soothing voice.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

"Jackie?" She asked as they got under the covers.

"Yeah, Bear?" He yawned.

"Do you think Will and Grace will forgive me?"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I know they will. They'd be crazy not to."

"So does that mean I won't be lonely anymore?"

"You won't be lonely ever again."

There were a few minutes of a peaceful silence before Karen whispered, "Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

She waited a minute and said, "I'm hungry."

Jack laughed and replied, "You want me to make you something to eat?"

She giggled and nodded.

**The End.**

**A/N: So, this was just a little thing I whipped together while I'm trying to avoid my homework. I hope you like it! Review please!!!**


End file.
